1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to LED (light-emitting diode) lighting devices and more particularly to an LED lamp fixture having characteristics including being easy of disassembly and assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs are renowned for their long life and their ability to resist shock. Also, an LED consumes much less electrical power than fluorescent lamps. Therefore, LED lighting devices are gaining popularity worldwide. Recently, LEDs as a light source have been employed in outdoor lighting devices.
However, assembly and disassembly of an LED light are time consuming due to components thereof are fastened together in a complicated manner.
Thus, continuing improvements in the exploitation of LED light are constantly being sought.